Fun at the vet's
by Jason Elric
Summary: Ed is a neko, half human and half cat, living Roy Mustang. Roy takes him in to get the normal cat shots. A story of just one of those adventures. Slight RoyEd. It's fluff. The rating is for language.


**Edward Elric's tail flicked back and forth furiously and a feral growl escaped his throat.**

"**Come on, Ed. It won't be that bad," Roy soothed, gently petting Ed's head. Ed swiped at him with claws exposed and growled again. Roy yanked his hand away, barely avoiding the sharp claws.**

"**I'm not going, Roy. And you can't make me."**

"**Wanna bet," Roy muttered. He pulled into the vet's office and turned to Ed, "I most certainly can make you." Without waiting for a reply, Roy reached over and grabbed Ed by the scruff of his neck. Ed immediately went rigid, though his tail flicked even faster.**

"**Hello. May I help you?"**

"**Yes. My cat here needs his shots."**

"**Um… Okay…" The cute young clerk looked at Ed uncertainly. Ed hissed at her, showing two rows of sharp fangs. Roy grabbed Ed again and pulled him towards two empty chairs.**

"**Behave," he commanded in a whisper. Ed just turned his back to Roy, his tail sticking straight in the air, the tip flicking in agitation.**

"**Mr. Mustang, the vet will see you now." Roy smiled and lovingly picked Ed up, cradling the cat-boy in his arms like he would a baby. Ed slowly relaxed and even started purring quietly. Until, that is, they walked into the examination room and closed the door. Roy cradled Ed tighter, stopping him from escaping.**

"**Is this the … Er… patient?"**

"**Yes. This is Edward Elric. Is Dr. Karen here today?"**

"**I'm sorry. She's home sick today. I'm Dr. Harrison. I'll be your doctor today. It says here that Edward just needs the usual vaccinations?"**

"**That's right, but I'm thinking we'll come back when Dr. Karen is better. Ed only trusts her. I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be ridiculous. The sooner he gets his shots, the healthier he'll be."**

"**No one but Dr. Karen is giving me my shots," Ed suddenly growled. Dr. Harrison jumped, suppressing a scream.**

"**It… It talks!"**

"**I'm a 'he', and yes, I talk. I'm a chimera, you idiot," Ed snarled, showing his pointed fangs.**

"**A ch-chimera?"**

"**Yes. As in, half of two different animals fused at the very core of their being. In my case, human and cat. Do you have a problem with that?"**

"**N-no… I don't have a problem with that. Just… Why are you in a veterinarian office instead of a regular doctor?"**

"**Did you not hear me? I'm part **_**cat, you idiot!" The vet sighed.**_

"_**I don't want to fight with you, Edward."**_

"_**And I don't want you to give me any fucking shots. I'd rather get worms."**_

"_**Edward, please. I'll be as gentle as Dr. Karen. You'll never even know what happens, okay?" Ed snarled and launched out of Roy's arms towards the doctor. Dr. Harrison moved back just out of Ed's reach. Roy grabbed Ed's arm, forcing him back.**_

"_**Edward…," Roy warned. Ed ignored Roy, struggling to get at the startled doctor in front of him.**_

"_**We'll… We'll just come back later. I'm sorry," Roy shouted over Ed's sounds of anger, tugging Ed out the door.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**Ed, I thought we agreed: No talking!"**_

"_**That bastard was about to give me a shot!"**_

"_**So would Dr. Karen, Ed. Were you planning on attacking her, too? Were you going to start lunging at her, trying to bite and scratch her? Damn it, Ed."**_

"_**That's a different story! I didn't even know the bastard. Dr. Karen does it quickly. And I trust her." Ed's ears sagged and his tail drooped.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Roy. I didn't mean to…"**_

"_**It's okay, Ed. We'll just wait until Dr. Karen comes back," Roy sighed, ruffling the top of Ed's head. Ed's ears raised a fraction. Roy leaned over and kissed the tip of Ed's nose. Ed's ears stood in perfect triangles and he started purring loudly.**_

"_**Silly, Kitty Boy." Roy nuzzled Ed's cheek. Ed started purring even louder, his eyes closed.**_

"_**Roy… Why do I have to get the shots in the first place? Dr. Harrison made a good point. I am half human. Why couldn't I just go to a regular doctor?" Roy sighed.**_

"_**Because, Edward, you can get health problems for both species. You do go to a human doctor, remember." Ed grumbled to himself and didn't answer Roy's question. Roy chuckled softly and kissed Edward gently on the lips.**_

"_**Come on. Your next appointment with Dr. Karen is in a week." **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**The week passed quickly, and before he knew it, Edward was back in Roy's car, headed back to the animal hospital. Ed was in as bad a mood as before.**_

"_**Dr. Karen had better be in today, or someone's going to get hurt," he growled. Roy reached over and rubbed Ed's golden ears.**_

"_**It'll be fine, Edward. Come on, Kitty boy." Edward growled and swiped at Roy with his claws.**_

"_**Don't touch me, and don't call me that." Roy just sighed and led the way inside.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Once inside, Dr. Karen saw them almost immediately, wearing, as always, a kind smile.**_

"_**Good morning, Edward. What can we do for you today?"**_

"_**You can start by not sticking me with anything," Ed grumbled, but the doctor just laughed.**_

"_**You certainly gave Dr. Harrison a good scare last week, Edward. I'm sorry I couldn't be here. I had to take a few days off for sickness."**_

"_**Whatever," Ed mumbled, holding his arm out obediently for the shots he would need. "I'm going to find and kill whoever did this to me," he vowed as he did every time he got a shot from Dr. Karen.**_

"_**Don't do that, Edward. I'd hate to see such a wonderful young man like you go to jail, and unfortunately, I'm pretty sure Roy here would do it in an instant." Ed growled menacingly when Roy nodded in agreement. **_

"_**There you go, Edward. That wasn't so bad, was it? And here." Dr. Karen handed a small bagof catnip to Roy. "For being so good today."**_

"_**I'm not a fucking cat," Ed muttered, eyeing the bag. Dr. Karen laughed and scratched behind one pointed cat ear. **_

"_**Of course you're not, Edward," she agreed as a purr rumbled in Edward's chest. Roy smiled.**_

"_**Ready to go, Kitty boy," he asked, holding out a hand to Edward. Edward took it after giving Dr. Karen a hug.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: This was actually written over the course of an entire year. I completely forgot about it until I was going through my fanfiction files one day. I can only guess that I put it away because I lost the inspiration for it, and if you look closely, you can see where the writing style changes slightly. I really like this one. I feel like it's one of the best ones I've written in a while, though the idea is probably from when I was in ninth or tenth grade. Anyways, read and review. I'm still out of cookies, but I'll read one of your stories and do the same. ^_^**_


End file.
